mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Oorah
Walkthrough The Marines are just in the middle of relaxing in Arverne when four tanks attack the area followed by BMPs, BTRs and Pantsirs. Each marine line up to get their clips and M4A1. Jackson gets his weapon and regroups with Gunnery Sergeants Wilson and Maccerson. They then discuss a plan to escape Arverne and take out the tanks. The player is instructed to go follow either Gunnery Sergeant. After protecting either. They go through a building and then engage the Opfor and then they evacuate. Transcript Cut Scene (Gunnery Sergeant Wayne Wilson walks with General Taylor.) *General Taylor: So tell me, Wilson. How'd you get to be a Gunny so quickly? *Gysgt Wilson: Uni sir. *General Taylor: Okay then. (Paul Jackson and a few marines are eating coffee and donuts.) *Marine #1: This is nice. *Gysgt Maccerson: Too right, dude. *Sgt Jackson: I thought the Russians were going to attack but I guess they decided not to. *Marine Staff Sergeant: Don't think to soon, dude. That's a marines weakness. *Marine #2: We have a weakness? Woah, who knew? (A Russian squadron attacks the destroy multiple houses and marines.) *Gysgt Wilson: Off your arses marines, we got company. (Screen fades white.) Ingame (Jackson gets in line to get armed but he is given an M4A1 clip instead.) *Marine #1: What is this!? (They run past another marine that gives them a M4A1. They engage the enemy.) *Marine #3: This is better! (Wilson and Maccerson jump off a house.) *Gysgt Wilson: Regroup on us. (They regroup with Wilson and Maccerson.) *Gysgt Maccerson: We have to escape before those tanks reach, White House. *Gysgt Wilson: Jackson, Maccerson wants to go through that building come with me to protect him to get it or him to protect me while I use sniper fire to support Maccerson. (Either way the Jackson goes, they manage to reach the building.) *Marine #4: This is Charlie 1, -static- We got new contacts. -static- Not Russian -static- Saudi Arabia men -static- OPFOR! -Static- RPG! Get down! -cuts off- *Gysgt Wilson: Corporal! (He turns to Perez) *Gysgt Wilson: Perez, get your ass back up to second squad and find what hell is... *Marine #3: But si... *Gysgt Wilson: I don't have time for your lip, i gave you an or... *Marine #1: Gunny! Listen! (A explosion heard.) *Gysgt Wilson: What the hell was that, Perez. *Marine #3: I don't... (A door blows up Foster-Miller TALON SWORDs swarm in armed with a six-barreled 40mmm grenade launcher and 4 others with a M249.) *Marine #3: there! ¡Mira! (They fight off the SWORD Grenadiers and Scouts.) *Marine #2: Are these the stolen SWORDs!? *Gysgt Maccerson: Of course they! What does it look like to you Private!? (Leonardson and Perez are shot and killed.) *Marine #1: Private! Lance Corporal! No! (He tries to help them but he is shot in shoulder by a sniper and falls side ways. Sergeant Major Leone descends from a whole in the roof.) *SgtMaj Leone: Need help? *Sgt Jackson: Bloody good to see you, dude. (They continue to fire. Finally the swarm/horde of machines stop.) *Gysgt Wilson: Let's go. (They go outside and Opfor troops attack. They spot Gregson's body lying on the trunk door of a red car.) *Lt Vasquez: Poor guy. Alright let's keep fighting. (They clear the first section.) *Gysgt Wilson: Keep clearing the area. (They clear the second and third section.) *Lt Vasquez: Almost marines. If we keep fighting like this, we can escape. Oorah!? *All marines nearby: Oorah! (They clear the fourth and fifth. Williamson is seen trying to lift a fallen tree of a young girl.) *Lt Williamson: Trent, give me a hand. (Vasquez helps him.) *Lt Vasquez: Keep going, we'll catch up. (They fight in the final section.) *Sgt Jackson: Kilo Sierra this is Charlie Zero-Nine, requesting extraction. over! *IAV Stryker driver: Charlie Zero-Nine this is Kilo Sierra, roger that, ETA 7 minutes. over. *Sgt Jackson: This is Charlie Zero-Nine, roger that out. Marines 7 minutes until evac. Someone put up green smoke so he can find us. (Gunnery Sergeant Wilson throws a Smoke grenade, green smoke appears.) *Gysgt Wilson: Hold this position! (They fight some more OPFOR men. SWORD Scouts are being inserted by OPFOR APCs.) *SgtMaj Leone: Damn it. Not these things again! (They pass 4 minutes while killing SWORDs and OPFOR men. Lieutenant Vasquez and Williamson return.) *Lt Vasquez: Don't stop firing marines! (3 minutes passes and the Stryker runs over any survivors.) Ending Cut Scene (The door of the Stryker opens.) *IAV Stryker Driver: Get in! (They get in. Then the Stryker closes it's door and speeds off.) Category:Missions Category:Levels Category:Pages without images